The Void Mage and the Mysterious Magic Knight
by PixelGMS
Summary: Kikuoka makes a new Underworld, and after offering double pay, and assuring that there was no danger, convinced Kazuto of entering with nearly no information. Kazuto is now Louise's familiar, and knowing that his only way to escape would be to complete whatever task Kikuoka had in mind for him, but with no idea what it is, his only clue is to follow Louise. Romance Undecided.
1. Zero and the Magic Knight Familiar

"Double pay?!" Kazuto's mouth dropped as he heard what Kikuoka had just told him.

"That's right, I'll pay you double if you enter this new Underworld. What's more, you can leave as soon as you find out how, though you'll only be able to do so by following the natural route and helping a certain person." Kikuoka explained.

After hesitating a moment, Kazuto asked, "Is it dangerous?"

"Not at all. They don't have any magic that can affect the soul in that underworld."

"Well, if you promise to let me out if I'm in there for too long, then sure, I'll do it." Kazuto shrugged, probably too nonchalantly considering the circumstances. He was being sent into a practically alternate universe with nearly no knowledge of said world, or any idea of what he was supposed to do there besides help a person.

Kazuto then followed Kikuoka over to the STL, where he lied down and put the helmet on.

Kikuoka, walking over to the computer, then began a countdown, "3… 2… 1…"

Kazuto then prepared himself, for whatever awaited him.

Tristain Magic Academy, Summoing Ceremony

He then found himself in the middle of a cloud of smoke, which he hoped was from an explosion, and not a fire, volcano, poisonous cloud, war, battlefield, or the like. It certainly didn't seem like ordinary fog.

Then again, a moment later he found himself among a crowd of kids not much younger than he was, physically in the real world that is. Realizing this, he decided that he should probably check to see what age he was here. He put his hands to his face casually, as if he was scratching at an itch, he noticed he wasn't that much older than they were, so he was likely 17, at least when his height was factored in.

Next thing he noticed was when he looked down, he was in a Black Coat, the Blackwyrm Coat to be exact. He also noticed a weight on his back, his Elucidator and Dark Repulsor were there, and on each of his sides was another sword, on his right, his Night Sky Sword from the other Underworld, and his left held the broken Blue Rose Sword. He also found a few throwing picks strapped to his clothing on his right side, and the Holy Sword Excalibur strapped horizontally on his back.

Sweat dropped from his face, as he thought, "Why do I need this many swords? With this many swords and this black clothing, it would be unnatural not to think I'm hostile!"

He decided as a sign of peace, he'd show his hands, though not put them up, as that would be seen as a sign of surrender, so instead he showed everyone that his hands were empty and that he wasn't holding a weapon, hoping that that would allow negotiations.

"Uhm, do you understand this language?" Kazuto asked, hoping for a yes.

"Y-yes." A bald teacher came up to the front of the children, "Uhm, could you please tell us your name, Warrior? I am named Jean Colbert"

"... Yes, sure. My name is Kirigaya Kazuto, though I'm usually just called Kirito or the Black Swordsman…" He answered, awkwardly as he'd never been called Warrior, he'd been called Warrior-sama by NPCs, but this was different. This was a Bottom-Up AI, a human.

"So, could you tell me where I am, why I'm here, etcetera." Kazuto requested bluntly.

A little girl, who had been looking down as if both ashamed and proud at the same time, took a step forward, looked up, straight up into Kazuto's eyes, and said, "I summoned you to be my familiar!"

After thinking about it for a moment, Kazuto asked, "Isn't that what the slav- sorry, I mean 'pet' of a wizard, witch, sorcerer, sorceress, mage, etc. is called?"

"It's not slavery!" The girl shouted.

"Would I be getting paid? Would I have the right to quit? No matter how humanely a slave is treated, they're still a slave without these two rights." Kazuto argued, "And am I right that familiars aren't typically paid or given the right to quit?"

The other students were glaring at either Kazuto or snickering and laughing at the girl. Well, either one of those, or cowering in fear. Even if they were mages, the guy in front of them was carrying 5 heavy looking blades, and it still looked like he was unencumbered.

"Calm down Miss Valliere," Mister Colbert attempted to calm her down, and he explained the idea of familiar to Kazuto, "A familiar is a loyal servant, typically a pet, of a mage. Slavery is not allowed in the country of Tristain. Of course, you could arrange a salary with your mage, if she accepts. But, I must say, it is impossible to break the contract a familiar sets up with their mage. But, by a mage and noble's honor, the mistreatment of a familiar is seen as a huge disgrace." While he did say that, he was thinking, "Though there has never in recorded history been a human familiar. So there is no saying how mistreated you'd have to be for it to be a disgrace…"

A dark grimace suddenly grew upon Kazuto's face, as he said, "Under a couple conditions I will agree to this contract. I was told to go with the flow after all…"

[Author's Note: Italics in quotes that is not completely in italics is a whisper. For example, 'Talking Talking. Whisper.' vs. 'Thinking.']

"Wh-what are they?" The Valliere asked, sighing in relief simultaneously with the rest of the class.

[Author's Note: A word in bold is in emphasis. If it is also in italics it is in disgust]

"One, you are not to commit any unforgivable crimes, such as murder without good cause (Self defence, the victim committing an unforgivable crime, war, etc.), slavery (though having servants is fine), torture, rape, sexual assault, or the suppression of natural rights. Two, you are not to pawn off, steal, take, or damage any of my possessions without my permission. You may borrow one of my possessions in emergency without asking for my permission, though I doubt you'll be able to carry most of them… My third condition is, that you may not touch the sword on my left side without my permission, and that I may use a private place while cleaning it. My final condition is that I have the right to have a salary and the right to quit at any time I wish as long as I have good reason. The good reason could include mistreatment, abuse, or you having gone against one of the prior conditions. Do you agree to all the previous conditions?"

"How rude! To believe that such a noble would do something such as rape or sexual assault, how offensive!" The Valliere, who had been taken aback, shouted, but was quickly calmed down by Mister Colbert, "I- I agree to your conditions. I, noble of the Valliere Family, hereby swear, that should I wish to keep the human familiar known as Kirigaya Kazuto, I shall not commit an unforgivable crime, I shall not pawn off, steal, take, or damage any possession of his without his permission. I shall only borrow his possessions in case of emergency. I shall not touch the sword of his that currently is sheathed on his left side without his permission. I shall provide a private place for him to clean the sword currently sheathed on his left side. I shall provide him with a salary. And I agree that should I mistreat or abuse him, or should I go against one of the prior conditions, he has the full right and authority to leave his position as my familiar behind. So swears Louise Valliere in the name of her honor as a member of the noble ranks of the Kingdom of Tristain."

"Now Miss Valliere, please proceed with the Ritual of Summoning." Mister Colbert ordered authoritively. It seemed he wanted it done before Kazuto could change his mind.

"Kirigaya-"

"My given name is Kazuto." He corrected her. He had figured out that these people were Westerners, so they put their given name first.

Confused for a second, she corrected herself, "Kazuto, please kneel down and close your eyes."

Assuming that both parts were part of the ritual, he did as she said, kneeling down and closing his eyes. He felt a wooden stick, which he assumed was a wand, touch his forehead, and he heard her chanting, "Pentagon of the five elemental powers, grant your blessings upon this creature, and bind it as my familiar," He then felt something both warm and… wet? Touch his cheek.

It was definitely a kiss.

Taken aback, Kazuto leapt backwards, grabbed for Elucidator, and shouted, "What the hell was that?"

Everyone took a step or two back from where he stood, besides Mister Colbert and his new master, who told him, "That was the summoning ceremony, you don't really think I'd want to waste my first kiss on you, did you?"

"You'd be surprised at how many have tried…" Kazuto sighed with a resigned voice, letting go of the sword on his back, and suddenly looked curiously at his hand that was now burning in agony. Of course, having been in life or death battles with actual pain, Kazuto felt that it wasn't actually that painful, barely enough to wince, which he did, "Hey, what's with the painful feeling on my hand…?"

His hand was literally steaming.

"'T-those' are runes. They're a mark that signify that you're a familiar."

The two of them looked slightly taken aback by the fact that he didn't seem to show much of a reaction to the pain, besides asking curiously what the cause was, and a slight wince.

Mister Colbert went closer to Kazuto slowly, as if trying not to incite any reaction, and looked at the hand that had been burning, "Well done, the Servant's Contract is now bound. It's a very precise contract, this one. I must say, that these are some very unique runes." Then a few moments later, he shouted, "The summoning rituals are now complete, all students are dismissed."

As that was said, a red haired, well endowed, girl with long red hair, and a girl that was even shorter and younger looking than Louise with blue hair, both walked up to them, though the blue haired girl was reading as she walked.

The red haired lady was greeted with a sneer from Louise, "Kirch."

"Congratulations Louise, you have summoned a marvelous familiar."

Kazuto wore a deadpan as he made sure not to look at her breasts, thinking, "They're as large as Sugu's, so don't look!"

The young blue haired lady snorted at his determination.

Looking both pleased and displeased, pleased that he could resist Kirche's temptation, though displeased that he couldn't do it fully, as he was blushing and looking away.

Louise spat at her, "Why you…"

"Ara~ I don't plan on doing anything… … for now…"

Suddenly, her, and everyone else besides Louise in the class, flew off to go off to their next classes, causing Kazuto to look down, blushing slightly, and muttering, "Don't these nobles worry about perverts peeping under their skirts from below?" while thinking, "They can fly without wings? Sheesh."

"Right, we're going." Louise sighed.

"Can't you fly as well?" The familiar inquired, then seeing her face grow more angry, he sighed, "Of course you can't. It would be too much trouble to have me summoned by someone who could fly, wouldn't it Kikuoka-san."

"Just shut up and follow me." Louise shouted.

In her room...

"I don't think I should tell her about me being from a different world as of yet… I'll tell her I'm from a different continent. And if she mentions the fact that our languages are the same, I'll tell her it's probably something to do with the ritual of summoning."

"So, you're from another continent? Which one?"

"It's called Asia. My country's name is Japan." Kazuto answered truthfully.

"Stop joking, there are only 3 continents. Halkegenia, the continent of the elves, and the continent to the east of the elven continent." She rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, but until now, I'd never even heard of those three continents. But isn't it possible that my continents have only not been discovered by yours? Just because you don't know of something after all, doesn't mean it doesn't exist." Kazuto countered.

"I suppose. So, is it to the North, East, South, or West?" She asked.

"Ameture, how would I know that when I don't even know where Halkegenia is?" He rolled his eyes.

"Tche, then answer this, how come you know Halkeginian?" [Language of Halkeginia]

"I don't know, maybe your summoning magic?" He shrugged, "Or maybe the people who colonized Asia were the Halkeginians, but they never were able to return due to a shipwreck?"

Louise shrugged as it seemed plausible, and then started taking off her clothing.

Wearing a deadpan expression, he muttered, "Do the people here have no modesty?"

She blinked at him twice, and asked, "Whatever do you mean?"

"I'm a male, and you're a female. Even if you are eig- err… five years younger than I am, you've still gone through puberty."

She fumed in anger, "I AM NOT A TWELVE YEAR OLD! I AM SIXTEEN!"

He blinked twice at her, blushed slightly, then looked away, "Then your people really do lack modesty."

"My people do not lack modesty! There is no one in this room besides myself so it is fine!"

"Then what am I? An Asparagus?" Kazuto asked, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"A dog, that's what you are! Nothing more than a dog. You do whatever I say and tell you to do, so long as it doesn't go against our agreements."

"Oi, oi!"

Next morning...

"Cookberry pie… itadakimasu…" Louise muttered quietly, still asleep, as Kazuto stood beside her bed, contemplating his situation.

"Kikuoka-san did this on purpose. I know it. He knew I'd be treated as trash, and did this as some sort of joke! No, I can't leap to conclusions. Anyway, I'll wake her up, then as soon as I can get away from her, I'll see if I can still do sacred and sword arts. If not it isn't that big of a deal. I've memorized many of the motions, and my physical strength is probably much higher than either my ALO, SAO, or Underworld avatars. If not, there is no way I could carry all five of these swords all at once." Kazuto deduced.

"Now, what to do about the brat… well, I guess I'll do what she says as long as it is reasonable." Kazuto reasoned, then shouted, "Oi, Lady Louise Valliere, it is time for you to wake up."

"Hmm? Wh-whaa~? What is it? Huh?! Who are you!?" She suddenly shouted, shocked at seeing an unfamiliar face.

"Tche, I'm your new familiar, Kazuto Kirigaya, commonly known as Kirito. At the very least remember my face, if not my name!" He growled.

"Oh, alright Kazuto. While you're up, bring me my uniform and underwear." The overly arrogant noble magess ordered, "When you're done, clothes me."

"Now would be a good time to test out if I can use my magic, but better do it under my breath so she doesn't ask questions if it fails." Kazuto figured, then muttered, in English, quietly, "System Call, Generate umbra element, Adhere possession, Object id, Unknown, Object Class, id=clothes, Object Specifics, id=underwear, id=uniform, Area distance, 5 meters, Area barrier, Room, Discharge."

As darkness extended from Kazuto's fingers, Louise growled, "What are you waiting for you dumb famili...iar…" She then stopped speaking as she saw the clothing fly towards her familiar, and then before reaching his hand, redirect to where he gestured towards, which would be Louise's arms. White as bones, Louise murmured, "A… mage…"

Kazuto then gave her a wry half-smile, "Now, are you willing to clothes yourself? As an engaged man, I don't wish to have to clothes a woman, no matter how young she looks."

"Y-yes." Louise nodded, still nonplussed by what she had just seen. Her, Louise Valliere, had summoned a human for her familiar, which would normally be seen as a disgrace, but this was no ordinary human, he was a magic knight with strength that may go beyond imagination, and if not, was certainly still amazing, and with magic that was unknown to her. But that wasn't what mattered to her.

What mattered to her was that she had summoned a familiar with more magic skills than her herself, the master.

If she wanted to stay sane she could no longer think of themselves as master and servant. She didn't know what or how to think of him.

"For now I'll at the very least keep myself as master, and him as servant, but I can no longer see himself as a dog below me." She decided, then, slowly, realized that she was dressed in only her undergarments with a handsome magic knight possibly more powerful than her fiance, and definitely closer in age, and more so, that he was male, "Kyaaaa! Get out now!" She shrieked, throwing a pillow at him, then reaching for her wand, and beginning to chant a spell.

Simultaneously, they shouted, though Kazuto a half-moment afterwards, having needed to hear the first syllable to deduce the opposing element, "Cast, Whip of Fire, Flame Lash!" "System Call, Generate Cryogenic Element, Form Element, Shield Shape, Counter Thermal Object, Discharge!"

The spells of the two parties, as they started, ended simultaneously. How, as Kazuto's spell's chant was much longer? Kazuto, with his life or death experience, along with long days spent practicing, coupled with Louise's slowness to allow elegance, caused them to finish their spells simultaneously.

Five balls of cold form upon Kazuto's fingers, and flew forward, forming a large wall in the process, which stayed in the air, levitating a foot or two off the ground. Simultaneously, energy gathered for half a second then shot forward, shattering the ice, then melting it, causing a minor flooding of the room.

"Ahh! I'll fix it. System Call, Generate Thermal Element, Form Element, Ray Shape, Counter Aqueous Element, Discharge!" Kazuto seemingly chanted in Louise's mind, not knowing is was less of a chant and more of a very detailed description of the spell used.

Five orbs of heat appear on Kazuto's hand, quickly dimming as the heated light flew everywhere where water was soaking into furniture, carpet, walling, floor, and more. The water quickly dried, having evaporated into steam.

"I'd suggest you leave a window or two open, that way the steam will… exit the room." Kazuto had decided it was better not to use scientific words in a society that still had nobles and probably weren't that far away technologically from the other Underworld.

Louise, looking embarrassed, nodded, and glared, "Get. Out. Now. The dining room is at..." Louise then gave him the directions as she shoved him out the door.

Having left the room, Kazuto then followed her directions to the dining room.

Next time…

Kazuto shows his magic, and the reactions are mixed to say the least.

Louise's teasing gets even worse, people saying she's so bad at magic, even her familiar is better.

Mr. Colbert discovers some secret that Kazuto (Or his contract) holds

Kazuto meets Siesta, and grudgingly tells her about how his and Eugeo's Valet's were sexually assaulted.

Kazuto duels Guiche, doesn't even uses his swords or magic in the duel.


	2. Kirito VS Guiche

Having entered the cafeteria, which was designed for buffet style dining, Kazuto took a plate, and was about to take some food, when a noble confronted him, "You disrespectful commoner, do you know no manners? Only nobles may take food from the buffet!"

"And what, do say, gives the nobles more rights than a commoner?" Kirito asked calmly, not a speck of emotion on his face. But the noble could sense a frightening aura from the familiar.

"We have the divine right granted to us by the blessing of the great Brimir, founder of Halkegenia, Magic!" The noble bragged.

"Magic? That's all that makes you so great? Back where I live there isn't a human wholly incapable of magic, if only enough to light a stick up." Kirito snorted, then rapidly 'chanted' in English, "System Call, Generate Element Luminous, Form Element, Bird Shape, Fly At Point."

Having only one orb of light forming on his pointer finger, the Bird shaped light flew toward the noble's forehead, at which Kirito was pointing, causing the boy to fall backwards onto his butt.

"May I have some food now?" Kirito snorted.

"Y-yes." The noble nodded, frightened, thinking panickedly, "A-a magic knight!"

Kirito then continued to take some meat, some cheese, and a bit of bread, and then invented the sandwich.

When Louise entered the room, a group of people snickered at her, and shouted, "The Zero summoned a familiar better at magic than her! Hah!"

While others, such as Kirche, who usually teased Louise, congratulated her, or just acted like she was a normal student. One student even glared at the people who still insulted Louise.

Kirche, in fact, decided to flirt with Kirito, which caused him to go slightly stiff.

Seeing Louise glare at them, more so at Kirche, Kirito muttered, unintentionally loud enough for her to hear, "Oh, I understand now, she's jealous of her assets…"

"Why you…" Louise growled, getting out her want, causing Kirito to simultaneous shout, "System Call, Generate Element Metallic, Form Element, Shield Shape!" which he summoned just in time to block the shield from an explosion, as Louise once again failed to make a flame whip.

"Sheesh, why does a flame whip spell make an explosion?" Kirito muttered, dispelling his shield, which had cracks sprouting from the middle.

Everyone clapped, some said things like, "He's at least a line mage."

Another said, "I wouldn't be surprised if he were triangle."

Another shouted, "How did he do that without a wand! He didn't even use one of his swords!"

"Well, master, I think I'll take my leave." Kirito smirked, leaving Louise to take care of the problems.

Meanwhile, in the Headmaster's office...

"What! The human familiar is not only a master swordsman with a threatening aura, but a Magician of at least line level as well?" The headmaster shouted, pinching the roof of his nose in frustration.

"Not only that, he's likely closer to triangle rank! And he doesn't show respect to nobles!" The teacher who was reporting to the headmaster shouted back.

"I'll keep an eye on him, tell uhm… what's his name, the bald teacher who uses fire magic and wears glasses, to keep an eye out as well." Headmaster Osmond ordered.

"Yes sir!" The teacher nodded.

The Headmaster rested his head on his hands, pondering the situation, not even attempting to grope the attractive secretary of his in his office.

Later, following his 'master' to class…

"Hurry, or we'll be late!" She shouted.

"Okay." Kirito shrugged, grabbing his 'master' by the neck of her shirt, and running full-burst towards her class, which caused Louise to scream in fear.

"Mister Magic Knight, please stop!" Mister Colbert shouted, causing Kazuto to stop immediately, almost letting Louise out of his grip, which would've likely severely injured her.

"May I please see your runes again sir?" He asked, just taking a quick glance, confirming that his drawing was correct, said, "I just have a feeling that such a familiar is more than he seems, especially seeing as who he was summoned by, as they say, the familiar reflects the summoner," then left with a quick, "Thank you."

As Kirito continued dragging Louise through the hallways, he commented, "What a nice teacher, doing you a personal favor."

In class…

"As everyone is already aware, there are 4 major aspects of magic, consisting of fire, water, earth, and wind, and the lost element of 'void' making five elements in total. Among them, Earth involves important magic that governs the creation of all matter." The teacher explained.

Kirito mumbled, "Only five elements? Seriously?"

"Keep quiet!" Louise hissed, not wanting to get in trouble for her familiar's attitude.

"Gomenasai." He apologized.

"Did you understand all of that Miss. Valliere?" The teacher asked, glaring at Louise for talking in class.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Louise nodded.

"Then please explain the basic magic of the Earth Element." The teacher ordered.

Kirito summed up Louise's explanation as, transmutation, metallurgy, raising buildings, harvesting crops, cutting stones, and other magic related to life and earth.

"Very good, and by the way, that's quite the unique familiar you have there."

A couple student snickered, a few clapped, a few looked shocked, and even less looked at Louise's familiar with awe.

The teacher then showed an example by transmuting the rock on her desk into a gold-looking metal.

"Fake." A blue haired girl covertly reading a book muttered.

Kirito too, noticed it was not gold, and muttered, "It's brass."

Kirito had noticed that it wasn't as shiny as real gold, and that it was also a bit darker seeming.

"Is- is that real gold!" Kirche, stunned, shouted.

"No, while it does appear to be so, it is truly brass, an alloy of iron and zinc." The teacher explained.

"What a let down," Kirche murmured.

The teacher then explained the only square images could transmute rock to gold, and explained the concept of dot, line, triangle, and square mages.

"Now, let's have someone transmute rock to glass, how about… you Miss Valliere?"

The whole class was restless, a few hid under desks with no hesitation, a few hesitated a moment, but thought it best just in case, while a few just decided to stand back and have their wands at the ready.

Kirito prepared to make a glass barrier, incase she summoned another explosion, which Kirito deduced was probably the reason why everyone was frightened.

Louise chanted, "Give me the power to control this object and alter form and substance. Earth!"

Seeing crackles coming from her want, Kirito released his spell, making a strong glass barrier appear, which blocked the explosion, making Louise and the teacher the only ones affected. Although, Kirito's glass barrier did fall apart from the explosion.

"Seriously, how strong are her explosions?" Kirito murmured.

"Although they've never taken a life, they're pretty darn powerful." Kirche replied.

Meanwhile, Louise said, "Well, I just made a little mistake, and professor Chevreuse told me not to worry about mistakes, so it's alright."

"Get a grip on reality, your success rate has always been zero! Hence you being called Louise the Zero!"

"Correction. Her success rate is once." Tabitha butted in.

"A simple fluke!" Another shouted back.

Later… in the library...

"T-this is! I can't believe it!" Mister Colbert shouted, ignoring the fact that libraries should be quiet.

"Too loud." Tabitha muttered from elsewhere in the library.

Later, after lunch (That Kirito and Louise were forced to skip in order to clean up the classroom.)

"Seriously, if you can make such a powerful explosion, why're you called Louise the Zero? I mean, I may not be the best mage, I'm still somewhat above average, being able to use five fingers as mediums for magic, and your explosions were still able to break my shields and barriers down." Kirito asked.

"Because I've never succeeded at casting a spell, well, at least until my summoning ceremony, but many people are hesitant to call that a success due to my current success rate." Louise explained, looking a bit pissed, then asked, "And you're only above average? How power is the strongest mage you know?"

"Well, the strongest mages I knew were demigods who actually once shared the same mind, but the original one split her mind into her servant's body so she could experiment with making herself immortal. I helped the newer one, who wasn't evil and whose goal was to kill the original in order to stop her from letting humanity die, kill the original. Well, they were powerful enough that they could transmute the souls of 40,000 humans into giant sword monsters. In fact, that was what the original one was planning to do. Understand that there are only a little over 80,000 humans on that whole continent, so she wish to sacrifice half of humanity as we knew it. The second one was able to make it so a room was inaccessible from the outside due to teleportation or something like that. Then, after that, there was a person who could use 22, or 4.4 times as many magical mediums as me, who was completely obsessed with the original."

"What were their names?" Louise asked, completely surprised.

"Administrator and Cardinal. The obsessed guy was Chudelkin." Kirito answered, then recalled something else and grimaced, "Administrator, the evil one of the strongest mages, was also able to completely erase all memory from an individual, and replace it, as long as she managed to trick someone into saying a specific phrase that I won't say. Doing this she forced obedience into thirty Magic Knights called Integrity Knights that are nearly as strong as I am, and most of them are likely better at magic than I am. They were made of the best swordsmen and women from the continent, along with the criminals."

"Criminals?" Louise asked, confused.

"There was a curse on the continent that made it impossible for people to disobey something told to them by a superior. Although as a foreigner I was immune, only people of a certain strength can break the seal on the eye that made it impossible to disobey. Two people I care about deeply managed to break the seal, and both became integrity knights. One managed to completely break it not an hour after becoming one, the other it took years and never got her memories back."

Louise looked shocked, mages that could put curses on an entire land making it impossible to disobey an order from someone they view as a superior, turning 40,000 people into monsters, 30 magic knights nearly as strong as Kirito, less than 30 criminals on the whole continent? Absurd! So absurd that she couldn't believe it was made up!

Pinching the roof of her nose, she said, "If you're telling the truth then I can only hope my country never meets yours." then she realized something, "You said you were a foreigner to the cursed continent, from where do you hail?"

"I appeared out of thin air three years in the cursed continent, and less than a year ago slayed the demigod." He explained.

"He did all that and he isn't even an adult yet?!" Louise felt like she'd faint, and she nearly did, so Kirito caught her, but one of his hands gripped on one of Louise's butt cheeks in the process, causing her to blush severely.

"Y-you… YOU BASTARD!" Louise got out her wand, and before Kirito could do anything, as embarrassed as he was, she blew him up, causing him to lie down face first on the ground.

A little while after Louise blew him up and abandoned him there, a black haired maid came up to him and asked, "A-are you okay?"

"Hmm? Sugu? What are you doing here?" Kirito murmured, mistaking Siesta for his sister, "And why do you look so much older? And why're you in a maid outfit?"

"Eh?!" Siesta shouted, confused as Kirito's face fell back onto the ground.

After being brought to the kitchen for some food...

"Ahh, thanks… Mrs…?"

"I'm Siesta." She answered.

"I'm Kirito. Familiar of Miss. Jump to Conclusions Valliere." Kirito complained, "Not that I can blame her in this case…"

"Hmm? Did she do this to you for good reason?" Siesta squealed slightly.

"It was a little misunderstanding, Louise was falling backwards, so I grabbed her, and one of my hands grabbed her behind." Kirito explained.

"Normally I wouldn't think guys would understand how humiliating that is." Siesta muttered.

"Tche, maybe nobles wouldn't." Kirito spat, a grimace on his face.

"Uhm, sir?" Siesta questioned, "Do you have something against nobles?"

[Author's Note: I don't know if the nobles in the Underworld were corrupt brats because of the seal on the right eye, or because of how souls are made for them in Alicization. For the purpose of this story, we'll say it's just how the souls are made. (Yes, I know there is only a 0.02% difference between the few variations of souls chosen or something like that, but there is capability of editing memories, so you can't say it's impossible)]

Hesitating, Kirito nodded, "Yes, I do. Or High Ranking ones at the very least."

"May I ask why? As a highly powerful mage, you should be a fairly high ranking noble yourself." Siesta asked.

He shook his head, "The place I come from doesn't work like that. Everyone in my country is assigned a task at birth, and are completely unable to defy it, in fact, it's so ingrained into them, that they can't even think up the idea of defying it. Nobles are just people given the sacred task of noble. And nobles are people who are descended from other nobles. It just so happens that the ruler of the church in my continent was the descendent of the corrupt founder. There were a few people who came from another land that gave birth to children and raised them, and one of those founders was corrupt and evil, while the others good. Everyone descended by the corrupt founded became corrupt, while those not acted mostly ordinarily, if a lot better behaved. That corrupt person became the strongest mage around 200 or 300 years ago I believe. She set up the country and the system of nobility in the continent, selecting the other descendents of the corrupt founder as the nobility in order to further suit her goal. The high ranked nobles had 'purer' blood, or dirtier in my opinion, while lower ranked nobles had commoners as ancestors, or had 'impure' bloodlines."

"Uhm, I don't think that's how ancestry works? I don't think being evil makes your child evil?" Siesta interrupted.

"There was also a curse on our land that made it worse. It was impossible to disobey anything a superior told you, to which less than twenty people gained immunity to in the two to three hundred years. I was one of them, though moreso due to me being a foreigner to the land." Kirito explained.

"Where is this land? I've never heard of it." Siesta asked.

"Not on the map. Undiscovered land." Kirito answered, "And if this country ever met that one, I'd recommend not going to war."

Nodding, Siesta pressed, "So is that why you hate high ranking nobles?"

"No." Kirito shook his head, the hesitated a few moments, then sighed, "I was a member of a swordsmanship academy mostly frequented by nobles, with only a few commers. As a member of the top twelve students, I had a valet, or a trainee assigned for me to train and to work as my servant. I never liked the system, but I liked my valet, and so did my best friend. But, one day my friend and I's valets confronted another two of the top twelve, as one of their friends were being abused as a valet by one of the two nobles. But, by the law of the Axiom Church, the main authority of the continent, they were allowed to punish the two of them anyway they saw fit due to them stepping over the line. The two… they s- sexually assaulted," Kirito spat the two words out, disgusted beyond measure, "the two."

Siesta gasped, and then asked, "You realized that Louise is the daughter of the most highly ranked noble in the country, right?"

A look of disgust grew on Kirito's face, and said, "Now I do."

After a few moments of silence, Kirito offers, "Hey, how about I help you with somethings, it's the least I can do."

"Ahh, thank you." Siesta bowed.

After entering the dining hall.

"You're misunderstanding! Why do you speak of such sad things?" A boy about Louise's age told two girls, one his age, another a year younger.

"Why didn't you tell me about Miss. Montmorency!" the younger shouted at him.

"You've been making moves on first years, haven't you? Fess up already!" The older of the two shouted, likely the one dubbed Montmorency.

Kirito glared at the scene, more specifically the playboy.

"It's better if you don't watch." Siesta warned him.

"You've been two-timing, haven't you?" The older shouted, while the younger shouted, "You have!"

Kirito, noticing a packet of letters flying out of the playboy's pockets, asked Siesta, "Oi, is he a high ranking noble?"

"Very, he's the son of a general." Siesta nodded, then realized that Kirito would likely cause a commotion because of it, and hissed at him, "Don't do anything stupid!"

Not listening, Kirito grabbed the letters off the ground and said loudly and mockingly, in a tone that was as if he was talking to himself, "Oh, wow, rose printed letters, hmm… they look like love letters! And a whole packet of them! Oh, and it says here who they're addressed to. 'To my dear Guiche de Gramont' oh, how romantic!"

"Guiche-sama, you're so mean!" The younger shrieked at him.

"Just how many of these letters do you have?! I can't believe you've been keeping up this two timing for so long!" The older shouted at him.

Kirito snorted, "You reap what you sow, and what you've sewn isn't exactly desirable. Serves you right snobbish bastard."

"You there… I hope you are prepared… Such attitude from a commoner such as yourself, to a high ranking noble no less, is simply begging for trouble." The so-dubbed by Kirito bastard warned.

He snorted, "I wouldn't have done it at all if you didn't look so much like someone I hate more than nearly anyone else. In fact, your attitude towards those of a lower rank in society is also similar, along with being a high ranked noble. I'll have to ingrain some respect into you so you don't go down the same path." Kirito left out some words, but they were faintly perceptible by those in the room, especially to those who had experienced, or dished it out themselves, the detestable acts of a corrupt noble, 'Dead by my hand.'

A slight shiver of fear rang back and forth over Guiche's spine, along with those of a couple others.

Although no longer wishing to do so, wanting to keep his pride as a noble, he warned, "I shall teach you the proper etiquette for addressing a noble, you foolish commoner. Must be because you're the familiar of that Zero."

A couple people snickered, and although Guiche figured they were doing so at the familiar, most of them were actually doing it at Guiche, who didn't yet know of the familiar's magical skill.

Siesta, pulling the neck of Kirito's jacket, muttered, "Apologise! You'll get yourself killed!" Siesta, trembling in fear as she was, then ran off to get Louise.

"Yes, what a smart maid, unlike you!" Guiche laughed.

"Twenty minutes, duel at Vestri Court." Kirito glared at the boy.

"Hooh! Alright, I'll meet you there in twenty minutes." Guiche smirked, but on the inside he was shivering slightly, not positive about the result of this duel.

Meanwhile, Siesta was warning Louise…

"Miss. Valliere! Your familiar is dueling Guiche de Gramont!"

"He's what!?" Louise gawked, thinking a bit illogically due to her panic, "Even if I admit my familiar is powerful, very much so, his magic is only just able to protect against my explosions, and Gramont is a stronger magician than me. Therefor… Kirito will lose!" She completely forgot that everyone was frightened of her explosions, and that she wasn't weaker than others, just lacked the ability to do proper elemental spells.

Headmaster's office

"I will not stop the duel. If Kirito is who you say he is, Gandalfr, then it will be an interesting duel to say the least. But please tell Kirito to not use his magic, and not to kill Gramont either. Keep an eye as well." Osmond ordered Mr. Colbert.

Colbert nodded then left.

At the courtyard...

"What do you think you're doing? Stop this at once!" Louise ordered her familiar, still acting superior.

"Tche, you expect me to allow this two-timing bastard to live?!" Kazuto asked, exasperated, "And I bet he's also a pervert! He probably peeps on people! And I wouldn't be surprised if he's sexually assaulted people either!"

"How dare you accuse me of such crimes!" Guiche looked truly affronted.

A noble on the sidelines said, "He's a two-timer, he's a pervert, he's peeped on people, but he's never sexually assaulted anyone."

"You're simply deluded, putting your own self-denied dreams upon me!" Guiche accused.

Growling, Kirito shouted, "I'll beat the daylight out of you bastard! I'd never assault anyone who wasn't an enemy, and no one, whatsoever, in a sexual way!"

Suddenly, Mister Colbert appeared, calmed Kirito down a little, whispered something in his ears, and Kirito laughed cockily, "I wasn't planning on it! I'll defeat him with just my throwing picks and bare fists!"

"He's really acting out of character…" A few people who knew a little about him thought to themselves.

"Duel starts in 3…

2…

1…

Go!" A spectator shouted.

Gramont immediately summoned a brass valkyrie golem, which immediately had its head smashed in when Kirito jumped towards the golem, and punched right through the helmet.

Everyone gawked, but the fight wasn't over, Guiche summoned another three golems.

Kirito took the sword out of the hand of the golem he had just defeated, and threw it at another one of the golems, which has had everything from the middle of his skullcap, to the middle-right side of the breastplate cut cleanly off horizontally.

Kirito then jumped twenty feet into the air, which stunned many people, and some shouted things similar to, "Hey, he's going against his word! He's using magic!"

Kirito landed on the helmet of another of the golems, crushing it, and then leapt towards the other golem, kicking it's would-be chin upwards, making the helmet fly off, and then he landed on his feet.

Kirito then turned to Guiche, and took a throwing pick out from his side, and threw it as soon as the familiar blue of a sword skill shown on the pick, towards Guiche, pinning him to a wall by his cape.

He then used his other to do the same.

"So, sword skills work eh, good to know." Kirito grinned, and shouted, "Do you withdraw?"

"I- I yield." Guiche answered, resignedly.

Next chapter,

Kirito acts rudely towards Louise…

Siesta reveals to Louise that Kirito has a grudge against high ranked nobles…

Vs. Fouqet!


End file.
